plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Corporal Kito Logan
Corporal Kito Logan is a character on Plagued created January 31st, 2011, by Kito . He was part of a platoon send to America before the infection and was left behind once it began. Personality Kito is mostly driven by anger and most of the time to keep him alive. His hate for his enemies and anger at not being able to save enough people during the outbreak. When someone questions his morals he is quick to defend them but mainly with his fists than his mouth. Threw his tough shell though is someone who deeply cares for his fellow man and wants to help but only knows how to fight and believes that is what he must do. His time alone after the outbreak has made him very weary of others as he has seen what people will do out of fear and panic so he tends to travel alone and if he does meet others he keeps his guard up and his weapon ready for anything. However he is one to stop and help a stranger if they are in need of help not wanting to see anyone die from the lessers however he sometimes is willing to risk his life and that of others just to put a few more lessers in the ground. In recent times his view towards the enemy has shifted seeing them as something to pity but something that must be destroyed at any cost even his own life if it has to be done. He has a strong dislike for humans that would steal or kill humans for greed hence his hate for the Raiders. History Kito was born in Scotland on the 20th of July 1986 to an average family, his mother was a housewife and his father a plumber there was nothing special about him. He lived in a small town outside Glasgow, he was a very stubborn and often quick to anger as a child usually ending him in trouble for fighting. When he was sixteen the Army came to his high school for a presentation, Kito became fascinated by the army and quickly left school and joined up much to his parents dismay. The first three year of his career was simply basic but then the war in Iraq began and Kito was sent in, for him it all came natural to him. He done several tours in Iraq and Afghanistan earning him a the respect of his squad and a nice promotion to Corporal. Before the outbreak him and his men where to travel to the United States to take part in a joint training operation to improve there co-operation. As they were about to begin the reports began and everything was scrapped. Kito and his men didn’t know what would happen, they were thousands of miles from home and no one was just going to give them a ride to go home but instead they got orders back from the UK. They were to join the Americans in there operations to fight back, no one liked this they all wanted to go home and fight for there country. As the outbreak continued things went from bad to worse, everyone they met asked for a cure or if it was an biological attack by another nation but all Kito could tell them was to keep moving and not to get in the way. After a few weeks they got there finally report from the United Kingdom that most of the cities were overrun. They all knew the chances of seeing there loved ones again was small so they decided to stay and continue to survive. As more people disappeared from the military either to escape the carnage or to go to there loved ones they left to go out alone to survive. At first there was eight of them but after two years of trying to survive and kill anything that wasn’t human only Kito remained wandering around trying to find other survivors until recently he heard of a place where humans had held up and for him it meant a purpose again. Since his arrival in Fort York he has made friends but more enemies it seems. He has engaged in combat with several Overminds and taking on one Reaver in hand to hand combat but was forced to flee from the battle after being stabbed. He helped search the prison for its armoury and helped Gage out when she was captured by the Overmind Isis and had a run in with two of the Raiders. He has developed a relationship of sorts with one of the Reavers known as Number but tensions have began to raise between them knowing full well that they are on different sides of the war. He has currently began to prepare for battle with the Undead Forces viewing it as something humanity must begin to do or they will lose the war for Earth. Equipment This is a list of equipment and weapons that Kito uses. The SA80 '''is a British family of 5.56mm small arms. It is a selective fire, gas-operated assault rifle. SIG P226 x2 - The '''SIG P226 is a full-sized, service-type pistol made by SIG Sauer. It is chambered for the 9×19mm Parabellum, .40 S&W, .357 SIG, and .22 Long Rifle Kukri' - '''he '''kukri' (Devanagari: खुकुरी) (originally spelled khukri or khukuri) is a curved Nepalese Knife, similar to the machete, used as both a tool and as a weapon. It is a traditional weapon for Nepalese people, and also a weapon of choice/side arm for all Nepalese including those serving in different armies around the world. Claymore - The basket-hilted sword is the name of a group of early modern sword types characterized by a basket-shaped guard that protects the hand. The basket hilt is a development of the quillons added to swords' crossguards since the Late Middle Ages. Also known as the broadsword, the basket-hilted sword was a heavy military sword, termed "broad" in contrast with the rapier, the light dueling sword worn with civilian dress during the same period. Osprey body armour - The armour system is modular and built around a vest which covers the torso. Protective elements to cover the upper arms and around the neck and throat can be added to the main vest. The vest has webbing tape, similar to the Pouch Attachment Ladder System, stitched to the outside to act as a basis for a series of pouches and accessories, removing the need to wear a webbing harness or assault vest over the armour. Mk. 7 Helmet - The new helmet offers the same ballistic protection as the Mk6A helmet, but its new shape allows a soldier to lie flat and shoot straight, without the rear rim digging into his body armour and tipping the front rim over his eyes. Sight Unit Small Arms, Trilux (SUSAT) - The Sight Unit Small Arms, Trilux, or SUSAT, is a 4× telescopic sight with tritium-powered illumination, utilised at dusk or dawn. The full name of the current model is the SUSAT L9A1. The sight is not designed as a sniper sight, but is rather intended to be mounted on a variety of rifles and to be used by all infantrymen. A similar device is the Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight. Personal Role Radio (PRR) - The H4855 Personal Role Radio (PRR) is a small UHF transmitter-receiver issued to the British Armed Forces. It is used by the British Army, Royal Marines, Royal Navy and the Royal Air Force Regiment. The radio has a range of 500 meters, weighs 1.5 Kilograms, has 256 different radio channels and a battery life of 20 hours continuous use which allows users to communicate over short distances. Effective even through thick cover or the walls of buildings, PRR is issued to every member of an eight-strong infantry section. Tam O'Shanter of the Royal Regiment of Scotland - The Royal Regiment of Scotland and Royal Irish Regiment, instead of the beret, wear the tam o'shanter and the caubeen respectively. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Active